Cloud Control
by talinsquall
Summary: All of Leon's hard work is complete. There is only one thing left to do. Cloud/Leon. Fenrir/Griever. Cid/Vin. Mention Tseng/Aerith. Yaoi, OOC, Suicide Attempt and Thoughts, Angst, Lemon, Cursing, Semi Sex Change, Implied Mpreg. 2nd Revision 4/17/09.


A/N: It's raining. My brain is hiccuping and my writing is suffering for it. I have shied away like crazy from a suicidal Leon, because it's just too damn easy. But I'm working on a suicidal Reno, so I figured what the hell. If you've read my other stories, you'll recognize some familiar things, like the sex change Materia. I'm stealing from myself, so I'll spank myself later. This is really just a writing exercise for me, so it's a ONE-SHOT. I mean it this time! Don't tempt me! Originally published 1/24/09. 2nd Revision 4/17/09

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: All of Leon's hard work is complete. He has only one thing left to do.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon (Squall), Cid/Vin, Fenrir/Griever (Yes, I know in ancient times Lions and Great Wolves hunted and ate each other, but work with me here.)

Warnings: Yaoi, ANGST!, Suicide Attempt and Thoughts, SEX, Dominating Chocobo with soul of Great Wolf, Suicidal Submissive Lion, Cursing, Semi Sex Change and MPREG (Blame the Materia!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Cloud Control**

XXX

Calm and untroubled, Leon smiled, gazing out from his favorite lookout, located in the Bailey. His arms ached, and throbbed, but he had become used to ignoring pain.

Leon rocked his head to the constant melody he had been hearing for an hour or so. The steady drip-drip of his life's blood falling to the ground. The crimson puddle below him ever-widening. The red pool would soon swallow him up completely.

Of course, being the former Leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Leon had made sure that everything had been taken care of, before he slit up his arms.

With the store in Traverse Town closed for good, Vincent Valentine-Highwind had returned to take care of his beloved Captain, Cid Highwind.

Leon felt bad about leaving his adoptive father figure high-and-dry.

However, Vincent had stated his love with Cid would last forever. He would ensure his Captain would survive the pain of losing his adopted son.

Aerith had left the week before, traveling to the Land of Dragons, to finally marry her old love Tseng, of the now defunct Turks.

Once the Computer Room had been found, Leon had discovered a way to send e-mails to other Worlds. This small accomplishment, being one of the few things, he could feel proud of.

When the first e-mail from Tseng popped up, asking for Aerith, she cried tears of joy.

Aerith had Tseng, and a whole village to take care of.

Leon felt content he would be leaving Aerith in good hands.

Leon's adopted little sister Yuffie had traveled along with Aerith. She had found herself an e-mail friend in Mulan.

After Leon reassured her, he would be just fine, Yuffie had made a date to train with Mulan for two weeks, planning to return in three days.

Leon felt sad that he wouldn't be able to see her when she returned.

But Yuffie had become an adult, this had been the main reason Leon felt okay enough to do this forbidden act now.

Yuffie would miss him terribly. Leon acknowledged this, but she would able to move on, with Cid and Vincent's support.

Leon had been sad to leave one other person behind. But that didn't matter, he didn't care anyway.

When Cloud Strife crashed back down, after defeating Sephiroth for the last time, Leon had taken full advantage of his unconsciousness.

Lovingly holding Cloud's hand, Leon had kissed his forehead, and nuzzled his cheek. He made-believe, the two of them had married, and Cloud truly loved him.

When Cloud woke up, Leon dreamed he would walk hand-in-hand with Cloud to their shared home, and finally make him happy.

Cloud would love and take care of Leon forever. Like the endings of Matron's romance novels, he used to read, growing up in the Orphanage.

Right before Aerith left, Leon's foolish, childish dreams had been destroyed, with a heady dose of Cloud Strife-strength reality.

XXX

A happy Leon made his way to Cloud's room, when he halted, before the half-opened doorway.

Aerith had finished the last healing measures for Cloud's wounds. "Sephiroth's gone now, Cloud. You can move on with your life, just like I have with Tseng. Leon's been very nice. He sat faithfully by your bed every day since you returned. Perhaps you can strike up a friendship with him. Since Restoration's over, he has a lot of free time now."

To Leon's dismay, Cloud lay fully awake. "…"

"Cloud? Oh, not that face again. Why are you looking that way?"

"He should mind his own business."

"Cloud! Don't be like that! Unlike you, Leon cares about people. He just wanted to make sure you came out all right."

"I didn't ask him to come visit me. Doesn't he have enough people to take care of? I don't want or need his coddling."

"You should be grateful someone like Leon cares about you! Honestly, Cloud. Sometimes I believe you really can't see beyond your own misery."

"Well, it's my misery and I'm not interested in sharing it with anyone. Least of all him. If he shows up today, I'll set him straight."

"You be nice! Leon may come across hard, but he's extremely fragile emotionally. I know how mean you can be without realizing. Promise me, you'll at least be courteous."

"Fine! I'll be… nice, but he's going to get the message."

"Cloud. If you keep on like this, you're not going to have anyone to love. I'm afraid you'll be all alone."

"Don't worry about me, Aerith. Go, take care of Tseng, and be happy. You deserve it."

"So do you. I wish you could see that."

"I'm better off alone."

"Well, it's almost time for Leon's daily visit. Remember your promise!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be nice."

Smiling when she left the room, Aerith frowned, stopping in the hallway.

Sadness. Pain. Tears.

Sighing, Aerith looked down to the wooden floor. Tear marks. Closing Cloud's door, she walked down the hallway.

Aerith really didn't feel good about leaving things this way, but she had to let fate run its course. She had already foreseen what would happen. She just felt glad she would be far away, with her beloved Tseng, when the ball dropped on Cloud Strife's oblivious head.

XXX

Cloud tromped his way towards the Bailey. With Aerith and Yuffie gone, he didn't have anyone to talk to. He still barely dodged Tifa, using all the enhancements Hojo had plagued him with.

Vincent and Cid lived in their little love-filled world. Their behavior seemed a little sickening, when the two piled the loving on. However, Cloud knew exactly what his friends had gone through, to get to this place. Instead of gagging, like Yuffie did, he would smile, and leave them be.

To Cloud's irritation, he hadn't seen Leon anywhere.

Aerith had yapped on and on, about how caring Leon had been, sitting faithfully by Cloud's bedside.

Of course, once Cloud woke up, the Lion chose that time to disappear.

Cloud would never admit, he felt anything more than a light friendship, towards the Gunblader.

Since Sephiroth had been defeated, Cloud thought of returning to the Coliseum to make a little extra munny. He figured he would spar with Leon, and sort of interject the idea of them pairing up again. The two warriors had made a good, winning team in the Coliseum.

Cloud knew almost half of Leon's winnings had gone straight into Reconstruction. The other half, Yuffie had informed him, had gone towards Leon's secret nest egg.

To Cloud's amusement, Yuffie had blabbed that the Lion's greatest wish consisted of getting married, and raising a houseful of cubs.

Cloud really didn't see Leon with anyone but him. But if Leon found someone else, he wouldn't stand in the way. After all, he had decided, way before he ever laid eyes on Leon, that he would be alone forever.

If nothing else, Leon's house would serve for a permanent bunk, whenever Cloud visited Yuffie, Cid, and Vincent.

Cloud's inner consciousness, sounding an awful lot like Cid, ranted at him to quit piling the bull-shit so high.

Frown darkening, Cloud promptly informed his inner conscious to shut up. If he wanted to bull-shit himself into being alone, he would damn well do it.

The Lion helped a whole bunch by hiding from him.

Cloud kept himself occupied, by talking to himself, until he came to the Bailey. Quirking an eyebrow, he halted at the smell of blood.

Lion's blood.

Lion?

Oh. Leon hadn't been hiding. He sat right where Cloud always found him.

Lion wake up.

Why won't you wake up?

XXX

Cloud vaguely wondered where the tearing, anguished screams came from, while he ran towards the old Committee House, with an almost-dead Leon in his arms. The noise sounded like him when Zack died. But it couldn't be him, he didn't care. He wanted to be alone forever. Right?

Cloud stared down at Leon's unconscious form, while Merlin used all of his powers to bring him back. His gaze moved over to a sobbing, inconsolable Cid. He had never seen Cid cry so bad, not even when Aerith had died.

Holding his Sky tight, Vincent rocked him gently.

Cid hung on to his Dark Angel with all he had.

Cloud returned to himself, when Merlin reached over, to clutch his arm. "My boy. I'm afraid Leon does not wish to return. His soul fights me, with all of Griever's great strength. The only thing I can think of, to save him, would be to bind his soul with another's."

Cloud brought one hand up to his eyes, feeling tears fall. He gazed at the wet fingers in wonderment. He cried. He hadn't cried since Zack died. His gaze moved back down to a pale, dying Leon.

Face hardening into stone, Cloud's Mako-blue eyes lit up the room, with their glow.

Merlin stepped back towards the cot. He had never felt such emotion towards another, like Cloud Strife directed towards Squall Leonhart.

When Cloud's mad gaze veered towards him, Merlin shivered. "Bind my soul with his, Merlin. He's not getting away from me that easy."

Shaking his head, Merlin cowered, when Cloud snarled back. "Are you sure, Cloud? As you know, with your enhancements and healing factor, you will essentially be bonded to Leon for all of eternity. You have insisted you wish to be alone. If you are not sure, it would be best to find someone else."

Snarl turning into a roar, Cloud grabbed Merlin, and threw him towards Leon. "He wants a damn husband and cubs? He's going to get them! Now bind my fucking soul to his! Do it!"

After readjusting his hat, Merlin raised shaking arms, and began to chant the spell.

Folding his arms across his chest, Cloud glared down at his mate, feeling the magic take hold.

XXX

With Merlin's joining spell, Cloud envisioned Leon's soul spirit Griever roaring; waiting for his host's body to die.

When Cloud appeared, in Fenrir's soul form, Griever's roars ceased immediately. The Lion growled soft, towards the Great Wolf, but also lowered his head.

Interspersed with the Lion's growls, Fenrir heard small whines. The Great Wolf listened close, since his pointed ears already stood erect with anger.

_**Chosen refuse Griever. Fenrir stay Lone Wolf. Griever hear. Griever make true. Griever bother Fenrir no more. Fenrir free. No pack disturb Lone Wolf. No cubs. No Griever. Soul sleep. **_

Fenrir's lips curled up, showing mighty incisors. Snarling, he stared down his lowered Mate's whining head. He growled fierce, with fur bristling.

_**Griever no decide pack. Fenrir decide. Fenrir no hear Griever. Fenrir hear Griever now. Griever stay. Griever submit Fenrir. Griever bear cubs. Care Fenrir. Care cubs. Bear many. Make pack strong. Fenrir care. Fenrir protect.**_

Griever's growls became louder. His soul sensing its close freedom. The host's body lay almost dead. Sleep had become Griever's last wish.

_**Fenrir hurt Griever. Fenrir stay Lone Wolf. Griever tired. Griever sleep. Griever fight Fenrir. Fenrir let Griever go. Fenrir alone. Fenrir deserve. Hurt Griever. No mate. No cubs. No pack. Alone forever. **_

Growling with brave defiance, Griever batted at Fenrir's muzzle. Claws unleashed.

Snarling with feral rage, at his mate's rare boldness, Fenrir leaped.

Griever rose up on hind legs, fighting and clawing, for his wished-for freedom. However, he proved no match, for his stronger and more determined mate.

Fenrir did not wish to hurt his mate bad, but his Lion had defied him.

Griever had attempted to leave Fenrir alone, without even cubs to remember him by.

Roaring in anger, Fenrir pinned his whining, crying mate down. He bit down hard, on a mewling and whining Griever's neck. Growling fierce, he demanded his mate's ultimate submission.

Crying, Griever yowled piteously, but the Great Wolf would not be swayed.

Fenrir had to ensure that Griever would never attempt such defiance again. He would always be the dominant. But without Griever, he would have nothing. No cubs. No pack.

Like Griever had growled, before he attacked, Fenrir would be alone forever.

Fenrir let up a little, when he felt Griever attempt to turn over onto his back.

Meowing, Griever licked his mate's lowered muzzle in thanks.

Fenrir deeply purred, seeing his Lion submit fully to his dominance.

Griever showed the nuzzling wolf his lion's belly, paws drawn up to the chest, with a lowered gaze.

Snuffling his chosen mate all over, Fenrir then licked Griever's neck and face.

Griever whined and purred, asking for forgiveness, and comfort from Fenrir.

Laying down next to his mate, Fenrir laid one large proprietary paw on Griever's chest, continuing to lick his mate's face dry of tears.

The Great Wolf in Cloud purred the Mighty Lion in Leon to sleep.

Feeling great satisfaction, Fenrir laid his head down to rest, snuffling Griever softly. His mate had fully submitted, after fighting with great ferocity.

The cubs would be strong and healthy, just like their mother. Yes, a greater mate Fenrir could not have chosen.

The pack would survive and thrive.

Fenrir would make sure of this, with Griever forever by his side.

XXX

When Leon awoke, he felt a warm comforting feeling over his lower belly. He hummed at the sensation, with eyes closed. A strong, firm hand rested on his chest, keeping him still. Something went on inside his body, but Leon felt too sleepy to really notice it.

Leon's blue-grey eyes popped open. At the same time, an opening popped open, between his balls and anal entrance. Eyes wandered around his own bedroom, until the orbs rested on a blank-faced Cloud.

Cloud sat naked.

Leon had never seen Cloud naked. He liked what he saw and hoped to see the view more often.

Like Cloud, Leon had envisioned the epic fight between Fenrir and Griever. Since he had long been used, to communicating with his main Guardian Force, he stayed more in tune with what happened.

Before Fenrir had even attacked, Leon had agreed with Griever, that they would probably get their ass handed to them. He had apologized to his old friend, for making him go through such a thing. He knew of Griever's great pride.

Griever had waved away his host's apology with a leonine smile.

If Leon had not infused Griever into his soul way back when, he would have been destroyed along with the other Guardian Forces of Leon's home planet.

Besides, Griever had now become soul-mated to his great love Fenrir.

Griever believed he would always be alone and mate-less. When his inner eye first saw Fenrir, inside Cloud's soul in the Coliseum, he had roared with joy. Such a strong male, without mate or cubs, Griever pledged that would not be the case for long.

Griever had not counted on his Great Wolf, or host, being so oblivious and hard-headed. He should have known, he would have to almost die, before his Chosen saw the light.

Leon mentally checked on his old friend.

Griever still slept peaceful under Fenrir's watchful eye.

Fenrir caught Leon's inner eye staring and growled him away.

_**My mate. Bad host. Make Chosen defy Fenrir. Host try take away Griever from Fenrir. Take away cubs. Griever leave Fenrir alone. No Griever. No pack. Fenrir fight Griever. Fenrir make Griever submit. Go away. Make cub with host. Make pack strong. Griever safe. Fenrir care.**_

Leon felt Fenrir push him mentally away from his 'cave,' and opened his eyes to Cloud's curious ones. He blushed, feeling Cloud caress his lower belly, where it still seemed warm.

"You can talk to Fenrir? He only communicates with me, when I'm knocked out."

Drawing himself up to a sitting position, away from Cloud's caresses, Leon wrapped his arms around his knees, to cover his nakedness. His blush moved down, from his cheeks, to the rest of his body. "I can talk to him, because of my Guardian Forces training at the SEED Academy. The only reason Griever survived my home planet's destruction was because he fused with my soul. How did Fenrir come to be with you?"

Sitting Indian-style on the bed, Cloud rested his elbows on his knees."I don't know. He's always just been inside me. When Hojo experimented on me, and I lay unconscious, he would wrap his body around mine, growling at Jenova to keep her away. He even bit her a couple of times. He hated to though. He said she tasted of foulness and death."

"Zack had a protector too, but he looked like a puppy. A really big puppy, but still a puppy. When both of us had been knocked out, Puppy would visit Fenrir, and sniff his tail. Fenrir would cuff him with his paw. Puppy always irritated Fenrir. But he howled, and howled, when Puppy died."

Tightening his arms around his knees, Leon kept his gaze on his feet. "What did you do to me, while I laid asleep, Cloud? I feel different inside, and I felt something pop near my rear end."

Leon raised his eyes, when Cloud's arm lifted to show him, what he held in his hand. A dimmed glass-like ball.

Leon raised an eyebrow. He had heard Yuffie reminisce, ad nauseum, about her much-missed glowing balls of light. What did she call them? Oh yeah. Materia. "That's Materia right? Yuffie said all the Materia had been destroyed with your home planet."

Lowering his arm, Cloud let the ball roll off the bed, and onto the floor with a loud clunk. "Not all. Just the Materia she knows about. Tseng has more. I'm sure Yuffie will have some when she comes back. In actuality, I only have two. I had this one, that Reno gave me before he died, and my Full Cure Materia. We're probably going to need that when you have the babies. Merlin already told me you might have problems with your slim hips."

Resting his chin on his knees, Leon frowned. He sort of knew already, what the now defunct Materia did, but he wanted to hear the truth from Cloud's mouth. "Cloud? What was that particular Materia's power?"

Sighing, Cloud leaned forward, brushing Leon's bangs away from his beautiful eyes. How he loved his Lion's mane. He didn't know how much, until Leon cut some of the length off, when Cloud first arrived in Hollow Bastion. Thankfully, Leon hadn't liked his shorter hair either, letting the ends grow back out past his shoulders. "The Materia gave a male a full set of female reproductive organs, along with the entrance for the baby to come out of. By the way, Yuffie said you wanted to have cubs. How did you plan on having them before?"

Continuing to dodge Cloud's stare, Leon gazed down at his toes. He shrugged. "Adopt. A lot of orphans have been left, without families, because of the Heartless invasions. I grew up an orphan myself. I planned on adopting before…Well, yeah. Guess I don't have to deal with the paperwork now. Do I?"

"We can still adopt, after having a few of our own. Your soul's linked to mine now. With my enhancements and healing factor, according to Hojo, we'll look this way, and be this age a thousand years from now. Plenty of time to adopt."

"What about the cubs?"

"We love them, take care of them, and hope my enhancements prove to be hereditary. I believe they should be. This is all I can promise. Sorry, Squall."

"My name's Leon."

"Your name's Squall Leonhart. It will be Squall Strife, after we're officially married. If you remember, I've never called you Leon, and I never will."

Leon continued his rapt toe-gazing. "…"

Met with silence, Cloud let his hand drop from Leon's downturned face."I've always loved you. From the first time I saw you, way back when we first met in the Coliseum. You always seemed so sure of yourself, so Light. I felt certain you wouldn't want a screwed-up psycho like me. At first, I used Sephiroth's threat for an excuse. But after I fell back down, I realized I had been lying to myself. I was just scared."

"You need someone who's dependable, who'll be a good husband, and father for the cubs. I don't know if I'm capable of all that, Squall. I didn't know all your future plans hinged on me. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. I'd cut my own arms off, if it would make you feel better. It's my fault you ended up bleeding away in the Bailey. You've been crying out to me for years, and I ignored you, because I was a coward. I'm sorry. I'll try to be the best husband, and father I can, but you're going to have to help me, Squall. Restoration's nothing compared to the wreck inside of my brain."

Pouting, Leon attempted to bury his toes in the bedsheets."You know you're a jerk."

Intent on playing the martyr, Cloud almost failed to catch Leon's utterance."What?"

Full lower lip sticking out, Leon unleashed the full Lion's glare, on his flabbergasted mate. "You loved me for years, and I had to almost die, before you 'fess up. Griever had been right, when he spoke to Fenrir. You planned on being alone. Right up to before I tried to kill myself. Don't deny the truth! I heard the words, straight from your mouth, when you talked to Aerith. I should leave you alone forever. Go have my cubs with someone else. Someone who isn't a coward and won't hurt me."

Leon didn't even have time to blink, before he found himself laid out flat, underneath a snarling Cloud. Unconsciously, channeling Griever, he bared his neck submissively, while holding his hands up to his shoulders, leaving his belly free.

Cloud growled low. "Our souls have been bound together forever. Fenrir's mated to Griever. I don't know what would happen, if you attempted to separate them again. I know I'll chain you to the bed, before I let that happen. You're not ever leaving me, Squall. You're going to open your legs, and let me in, so I can make you pregnant with our first cub. Should have filled your belly, when you woke up. Always stupid to let you talk. You piss me off every time."

Raising his head to argue, Leon diverted his gaze quick, whimpering softly.

Cloud wasn't close to being sane.

Leon could tell with just that small glance. "Cloud?"

"What."

Leon winced at the angry, flat tone to Cloud's voice. He knew exactly what buttons to push to piss off Cloud. He had just wanted to get a few innocent digs in, before the couple made their first baby. How would he know Cloud would react so harshly?

Leon rolled his eyes. Actually, he did know. He believed, with his almost death, he would have a little more leeway, before Cloud fell off the cliff. "I…uh..well…"

Unfortunately, for Leon, his almost-death had made Cloud's fuse even smaller. "Squall, spit it out!"

"All right! Geez! I'm a virgin! Okay! So take it easy!"

Halting his caresses, Cloud raised himself on his forearms, so he could look Leon in the eye.

Leon frowned, at the amusement he spied, when he ventured to look. "What's so funny?"

"Squall. Of course, you're a virgin. You never had that entrance before."

Growling, Leon thumped a now laughing Cloud, with both fists on the chest. "I don't mean that! I mean in my back. You know…"

Sniggering, Cloud rested his full weight on top of Leon, kissing his neck where the pulse beat steady. "You mean your anus?"

Leon's all-over blush made a return appearance. "If you must be blunt, yes! Jerk."

Cloud hoped he would get to see every show from now on. "Good. It'll save me from having to kill some guy. Griever a virgin too?"

"Uh. Yes. I believe so. He never showed any interest, in any of the other Guardian Forces. In fact, I thought him to be sort of asexual, until he saw Fenrir, inside you, at the Coliseum."

"Poor Griever. That's all Fenrir growled about, when we had been locked up in Nibelheim. What he would do, if he got his paws on a strong virgin mate. You know Griever's going to be constantly pregnant. Whenever one cub's out, Fenrir's gonna stick another one in. Their pack's gonna be huge."

Moaning, Leon petted Cloud's spiky hair, while his caresses became more ardent. "You talking about Fenrir and Griever or us?"

"All the same, Squall. All the same."

XXX

Leon gazed wide-eyed at the ceiling, while Cloud's head moved downwards to his new female entrance. He continued to caress Cloud's neck and strong shoulders.

With Cloud's prompting, Leon spread his upper thighs wider. "Cloud? What're you going to do?"

"You'll see, Squall. Just do me a favor. Let me hear you. I need to hear you. Okay?"

Leon didn't think he could blush any harder. Catching Cloud's amused eye, he gave a hesitant nod.

With Leon's physical beauty to help him along, and the knowledge it all belonged to him now, Cloud snarled in triumph.

Moving Leon's erect penis and balls out of the way, of his newly formed female entrance, Cloud stuck his long tongue in.

Squealing, Leon wiggled with the new sensation.

Taking that to be a sign, everything seemed all right, Cloud licked and sucked away, to his heart's content. He wanted to taste his mate's juices. He needed to drink his fill.

Moaning and writhing with the pleasure, Leon found himself grasping onto Cloud's bobbing head for dear life.

Even though Leon pulled at his hair, Cloud didn't seem to mind the pain. In fact, the hurt seemed to inflame him even more.

Leon yelled, when one of Cloud's hands came up, and began to masturbate his erection. "Oh, Cloud! Cloud! Too much! I can't take it! Oh Gods! Oh Shiva! Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh! Oh!"

The juices began to pour from Leon's opening. Cloud's tongue and mouth catching it all. The excess running down his chin.

Greedy mouth hungering for more, Cloud moved up. He suckled hard, on the little hard nub, which had tried to hide underneath Leon's balls.

Leon cried out with the new, almost painful sensation. "Cloud! What…What did you do? Ah! Oh! Cloud! Stop! I can't take it! Ah! Oh! I'm coming! Oh! Oh! Please! Too much! So! Oh! I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh! No! Oooh! Ahhhhh!"

Cloud's head dropped, to catch the great gush of fluids, exiting Leon's writhing body. So good. His lion tasted so good, inside and out. He had done so well.

Cloud decided Leon deserved a reward.

When Cloud finally rose back up, Leon embraced him close. Wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck, he wrapped his legs around Cloud's lower torso.

Cloud grinned, when Leon licked the excess from his chin.

The couple kissed each other deep. Their tongues twining around each other.

Leon tasted so good to Cloud. He knew he would never get enough of him.

Cloud listened intent, when Leon drew away to speak. "I'm ready, Cloud. I can feel it inside. Give me your baby. Fill my belly, like you said before. Please?"

Cloud growled, at the sound of his mate's submissive pleas. He licked and kissed Leon's cheek and neck.

Leon flung his head back, so Cloud would get full access. He smiled, feeling the head of Cloud's erection, beginning to penetrate his now sopping entrance.

Leon knew he would feel pain, but he didn't care. He wanted Cloud's cub, and he wanted the baby now.

Resting his head in the crook of Leon's neck, Cloud rested most of his upper body weight on his forearms, so he wouldn't crush his mate. Gritting his teeth, he tore through Leon's female virginity with one thrust.

Leon's heart-wrenching scream echoed through the room.

Cloud winced, when Leon's fingernails left deep gouging marks in his back, which quickly healed. He stilled his hips, so Leon could get used to his girth.

Cloud licked the tears, which fell from Leon's eyes, purring in response to Leon's whimpering. "Hurts, Cloud. Hurts so much. But I want my baby, Cloud. Fill me up with your baby. Please?"

Cloud grunted his answer. Drawing Leon into his tight embrace, he kissed him, while thrusting away.

Reveling in Leon's velvety softness, Cloud found the penetration difficult. Leon's canal gripped his erection so tight.

Placing his hands next to Leon's shoulders, Cloud raised his upper body, so most of his lower body weight rammed between Leon's quaking thighs. The lower curls rubbing and giving friction, to the hard nub of nerve bundles, above Leon's female entrance.

Holding on to the underside of Cloud's forearms, Leon locked his ankles around Cloud's lower back. He cried out and yelled, with the sensation of Cloud pounding away, inside of his body. "Cloud! Harder! Fuck me harder! Fill me up! Fill me up! Please! Oh, please!"

Groaning, when Leon tightened his vaginal muscles up even more, Cloud felt sure Leon would tear his dick off. "Fuck! Squall! Tight! So fucking tight! Gonna make me come! Quit tightening up! You're gonna make me come!"

Moaning, Leon brought one hand down to masturbate his own erection, which had been slapping against his stomach. "Don't care! Fill me up! Fill me up, Cloud! You're gonna fuck me again! Fill me up!"

Growling in response, Cloud sped up his thrusts. "Tease! Fucking tease! Damn right I'm gonna fuck you again! Never leave this bed. Yuffie'll have to take care of the cubs. Be too busy being pregnant or getting pregnant! Can fuck you forever, Squall."

Laughing out loud, Leon masturbated harder, to match Cloud's pounding. He screamed, and jerked, when his orgasm hit him,

Leon wrapped his arms, around Cloud's neck, while his erection continued to spout semen, over the both of their bodies.

Taking one hand, Cloud smeared Leon's semen over his chest and stomach.

Leon laughed with joy, watching Cloud do this. He had marked Cloud, just like Cloud would be marking him. "Dirty animal. Nothing but a dirty animal. Aren't you, Cloud? Gonna come, Animal? Gonna fill me up?"

Cloud snarled, when Leon's vaginal muscles tightened up, virtually locking him into place. Flinging his head back, he howled to the ceiling, finally coming inside his gasping mate.

Leon moaned at the sensation of Cloud's sperm shooting inside him. The semen filling him up, like he had wanted. Vaginal muscles rippled in their attempt to drain Cloud's body dry.

Cloud's head came back down, while his hips continued to jerk with his load.

Leon's eyes rounded, feeling his lower belly swell. Oh, he was pregnant. No doubt about it.

Leon yelped, when Cloud fell on top of him, in an exhausted heap. Moving Cloud's head to the side, he kissed his forehead, while caressing the nape of his neck. His chosen mate had done well.

Feeling his hips adjust, with the conception of their first baby, Leon purred, while Cloud left small kisses all along his collarbone. "I can feel it, Cloud. Our first cub forms right now. Thank you, Husband. Thank you for granting my wish."

Rising up, Cloud kissed a smiling Leon on the lips. He stared down at his mate, with the utmost seriousness. "Just stay with me, Squall. Take care of me and our cubs. I don't ever want to be alone again. Promise me you'll always be by my side."

Leon's smile grew, while he drew Cloud in, for another deep kiss. "I promise, Cloud. I'll always be by your side. Forever."

XXX

_**Some Time Later, In A Cave Somewhere**_

Resting his great head on large forepaws, Fenrir hoped for at least five minutes of uninterrupted sleep. Of course, this could not be allowed to happen in his cave. Two minutes into his nap, he felt the thud of one of his younger whelps, being thrown against his strong body.

Using his subtle tail, Fenrir nudged the crying cub closer to his warmth. The tiny female cub fell fast asleep, in her father's protective shadow.

Fenrir didn't bother to discipline the one he knew to be responsible. He would getting his in a moment. Hmm. 5...4...3...2...1..!

Fenrir grinned inside his head, when he heard his firstborn cub cry out, while Griever swatted his little butt with a firm paw. His naughty firstborn should have learned by now. Griever would not be trifled with.

Fenrir's ears perked up, hearing his firstborn's soft whimpering become louder and closer. Snuffling, with eyes closed, he felt the light touch of his firstborn's tongue, brushing against his muzzle to ask forgiveness.

Opening his eyes, Fenrir directed a stern gaze to his Puppy's big, blue sorrowful eyes. Grunting, he raised one large paw towards the cub.

Covered his head fast, Puppy cowered in fear, waiting for the heavy blow which never came. However, he did feel his father shove his small body to the other side, so he could also lay against Fenrir.

Fenrir hid his smile, while his Puppy, knowing he had gotten off lucky, rubbed up against him and also fell asleep.

Fenrir gazed at his firstborn for a long time.

When Puppy's namesake died, so long ago, the very Planet quaked with Fenrir's howls. To have his firstborn come into the world, looking just like his old friend, he knew the miracle to be the work of the Gods. For this, he lowered his great head in thanks everyday.

Fenrir's attention became diverted not a moment later. Speaking of thanks…

Fenrir purred, while Griever walked by him. Two cubs rolling behind, with another held in the Lion's great maw.

Fenrir's purrs became louder, filling the cave, when he spied Griever's hips sway, while his tail beckoned.

Fenrir snorted. Surrounded by cubs, and swollen with another, his feisty Mate still relentlessly teased him.

Resting his mighty head down, Fenrir resumed his nap. Once all the cubs fell asleep tonight, he would need all the energy he could get.


End file.
